Montański początek najgorszych frajerów
Początek :D (Zatoka w Montanie, piękne okolice USA. Tutaj rozgrywa się następny sezon, o którym Wam się nie śniło!) Chris : '''To my już na wizji? >) '''Chef : Dawno temu... Jprdl. (Chris wypycha Chefa) Chris : 'Nie słuchajcie tego dziadziusia, tylko mnie! Uwierzycie, że Ryzykanci tak szybko się skończyli? Dlatego powracam! ''(zaklasnął w dłonie) Tak, 16 największych ofiar w dziejach Totalnej Porażki zmierzą się ze sobą, aby udowodnić, że jednak nie zawsze byli ofiarami. Kto podoła takiemu wyzwaniu? Kto oczyści swoją hańbę? Kto już na zawsze pozostanie luzerem? Tego dowiecie się, oglądając dalej Totalną Porażkę: Chris vs. Łamagi! (Chef z oddali) '''Chef : Bardzo oryginalny tytuł! Chris : Wiem! (Intro sezonu) Muzyka : Jain - Come Zbliżenie na zdjęcia ukazujące klif Wawanakwy, opuszczony plan filmowy, Syberię, toksyczną wyspę, legendarny miecz "Artura", roboty i sylwetki postaci z Wariackiego Wyścigu. Każde zdjęcie płonie, a tam ukazują się cienie szesnastu luzerów : Noah, Katie, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Leshawna, Dawn, Sam, Lindsay, Lightning, Ella, Jen, Leonard, Tammy, Dave i Shawn. Obraz zostaje ciachnięty na pół i zlatuje w dół. Jego miejsce zastępuje widok kręgielni. Kręgle mają podobizny uczestników, toczy się piłka, rozwalając kręgle dookoła. Każdy toczy się na górze i spadają. Podłoga się zapada wraz z kręglami. Obraz przesuwa się na następną stronę i tam widzimy szesnaście figurek na stosie, a obok stosu logo z napisem: "Total Drama: Chris versus Losers". Ciąg dalszy Chris : Witam po krótkiej przerwie! Niedługo poznacie długo wyczekiwaną szesnastkę! Ci zawodnicy aż się nie mogą doczekać tej niespodzianki, jaką naszykowaliśmy! Chef : Jeśli chodzi o zaskoczenie, to jestem w tym mistrzem ;) (ciągnie za sznurek) (Po pociągnięciu, na Chris'a spada wielki bilbord z napisem: "Welcome Losers!".) (Chris wstaje, podnosi wielgachny napis i umieszcza go na stoliku, gdzie stały herbaty.) Chris : Taaak, zaskoczysz tym nie jedną osobę... na przyszłość, nie celuj we mnie! Chef : Dobra... (przewraca oczami) (Chef zaczął trzymać drugi sznur.) Chris : Świetnie, nie upuszczaj go, dopóki wszyscy tu nie dotrą, jasne? (Chef kiwnął na tak.) (Słyszą piski opon.) Chris : Czyżby dojechali aż tak szybko? ( Podszedł bliżej, aby sprawdzić, czy to nie sen. Faktycznie, nie sen :) ) Chris : Hehe, łomot gwarantowany. (Wziął lunetę.) Wnętrze autobusu (Kierowca uciął sobie drzemkę.) Bridgette : Halo! Już jesteśmy! Noah : No... spostrzegawczość level max ;-; Katie : Zamknij ryj ciołku! (Większość nie była taka sama, jak w dawnych sezonach.) Katie : Musisz tak bez przerwy biadolić o tym, jaki jesteś żałosny? Noah : Eeee... Katie : I co tak się przedłużasz żeby coś powiedzieć? Nie stać cię na dobry tekst? (W obronie Noah stanęła Jen.) Jen : Może i go nie stać, ale przynajmniej nie udaje zapychacza :) (Katie zauważyła "wsparcie") Katie : Ktoś cię prosił o zdanie? Jen : Tak. Nie pozwolę, żebyś wyzywała niewinne osoby! Katie : Patrz, zbawicielka Wszechświata! Dziewczyno, pogódź się z tym, że jesteś tylko pseudo-blogerką i żaden cud tego nie zmieni. (Jen wybałuszyła oczy) Jen : Jeszcze zobaczymy... (Potknęła się o Lightning'a, który był zajęty swoimi mięśniami) Lightning : Masz buziaczka! (Lindsay skierowała usta do kamery) Lindsay : Hejka! Znowu tutaj! :) (Tammy, Leonard i Shawn rozmawiali o grze komputerowej) Shawn : Jest świetna! Przynajmniej zombie w tym przypadku to słabiaki! Tammy : Mnie ciekawi rola Księżniczki, jest taka piękna i waleczna :) Leonard : Świetna gra, ale musimy razem skupić się na GRZE PRAWDZIWEJ, czyli Totalnej Porażki. Nie mam ochoty po raz trzeci zostać ślamazarą. Zero magii, uczciwa walka do ostatniego tchu! (Shawn, Leonard i Tammy przybili sobie piątkę) (Geoff uspokaja Bridgette) Geoff : To nie jest tak, jak dawniej. Nie tworzymy szczęśliwego związku... Bridgette : Bo się żalisz tym swoim "znajomym" o swoim fejmie -.- Geoff : Słonko, o co chodzi? (Bridgette strzeliła facepalm'a) (Ella i Dawn rozmawiały o zwierzętach) Ella : Potrzebują one szczególnej uwagi! Dawn : Jak można nie doceniać biednych króliczków? (Katie pije sok pomarańczowy i wypluwa go na obie loszki) Katie : Boże, aż rzygać mi się chce, jak słyszę taki tekst. No, jakoś można, ja to robię i jestem z tego dumna :) Jen : I kogo to obchodzi? -.- Katie : Mnie! (Katie popycha Jen, a ta upada na Harolda, który siedział obok Leshawny, patrząc na nią zauroczony) Jen : Oops, najmocniej przepraszam. Leshawna : Spoko. (W oddali Dave siedział jak wariat, a Sam obok niego czytał książkę) Dave : Kiedy już wygram ten program, pokażę milion Sky, a potem podrę go na jej oczach! Pożałuje, że zerwała ze mną i przez nią straciłem koncentrację i panowanie nad sobą w sezonach! Tak! Tak! Do trzech razy sztuka! (Sam miał minę ala FTW?) Sam : Wiesz, że my już nie jedziemy? (Katie też prowokowała tyły) Katie : No wow, jaki Kolumb. Sam : Miło mi Cię poznać? (Jen wybuchła lekkim śmiechem, Katie złapała ją za gardło, a ta zdążyła ją podrapać) Katie : Myślisz, że to kogoś bawi? ;-; Jen : Mnie bawi, czuję się z tego całkowicie zadowolona. (Kierowca przez przypadek nacisnął hamulec, jechali do tyłu) Wszyscy : AAAAAAA! Lightning : Co jest do diazga?! (Autobus w odpowiedniej chwili się zatrzymuje, na parkingu.) Bridgette : Nieźle :) Montana, USA Chris : Witajcie ofiary! Wyskakujcie z autobusu! (Wszyscy jak trusie wychodzą z pojazdu) Chris : W takim tempie to już ślimaki są szybsze... (westchnął) (Chef poszedł i wypychał dzieciaki) Leshawna : Psychol! Katie : Damy tak się nie traktuje! Noah : Powaliło cię maniaku? (Chef nadepnął nogą na Noah'a) Chef : Mnie nie, ale ciebie... dosłownie. (pękł ze śmiechu) (Dave pierwszy wstaje i otrzepuje się, zaczął robić pompki) Katie : Więc co frajerzy? Założę się, że taka patologia jak Wy nie wygra tego sezonu. (Facepalmy) Jen : No czemu by nie wygrała? Nie znasz frazy "patologia", ale widać, że samą nią tworzysz i drugie, że Ty też go nie wygrasz, a ja tego dopilnuję. Katie : Czekam... laluniu. (Geoff przerywa kłótnię) Geoff : '''Skończcie się zjadać nawzajem! Zachowujecie się jak Leshawna i Heather! '''Leshawna : Co proszę? Katie : Haha, jak ja mam być tym pasztetem, to nie dziękuję. (Leshawna usłyszała obelgę Katie) Leshawna : Że co, mała? Ty sobie za dużo nie pozwalasz czasami? Katie : A wiesz, że odnoszę wrażenie, że jednak za mało? :) Twój iloraz inteligencji w przeciwieństwie do mnie wynosi -100000. Harold : To niemożliwe przecież! (Katie daje w ryj Haroldowi) Leshawna : Weź go zostaw... (Leshawna, Jen i Harold starają się rzucić na Katie, lecz ta ich odpycha) Katie : 'Jesteście siebie warci eurocwele >) ''(Chef gwiżdże na Katie) '''Chef : Koniec gadania! Zapraszam do słuchania! Dave : Spoko stary, a niech ona sklei wary! (wskazuje na Katie) (Chris robi jakiś dziwny znak, wszyscy skupiają na nim uwagę) Chris : Wasze jazgoty możecie odstawić na później, dziękuję. Zajmijmy się sprawami ważnymi, jakim jest nowy sezon! Tak... Mam dla was parę ciekawych zasad i ciekawostkę! (Chef jeszcze raz pociąga za pierwszy sznurek) Chris : Tak! Jesteście największymi łamagami! Odpadaliście na początku i za to zakwalifikowaliście się do najgorszych! Każdy z was ma jakieś złe czyny na sumieniu, coś spartoliliście, zgrzeszyliście czy jak Wasz slang to ujmuje, dlatego tu jesteście. (Jęki, zawody, itp) Chris : Nie musicie jęczeć, odrobicie to występem w tym sezonie! Nie udawajcie, że jesteście mistrzami, nie bądźcie Grekami i starajcie się! Każdy wyeliminowany będzie wyjątkowo ośmieszany, nie dość, że dojdzie do eliminacji, to do wielkiej kompromitacji przed światem! Najgorszy z najgorszych? Najlepszy z najgorszych? Właście te dwa motta możecie zapamiętać! Za wygraną czeka nagroda, a za przegraną kara. Zwycięzcy wyzwania będą relaksować się w hotelu. Przegrani odwiedzą cuchnącą obórkę, gdzie spędzicie tam całą długą noc, żałując swoich czynów. (Trzyma w ręku figurkę Chrisa) Katie : Figurka? ;o Katie (PZ) : Będę musiała to wygrać! Zdobywając figurkę, skażę los jednego z frajerów na 100% eliminację >) Chris : Tak, wasz przyszły zapewniacz do eliminacji jednego rywala, posiadając totem, zyskujecie długi immunitet, którym będziecie mogli rozkoszować dopóki nie będziecie na wylocie. W chwili eliminacji ukazujecie autentyczną figurkę, schowaną, a my w nagrodę eliminujemy drugiego uczestnika, który zaraz po Was otrzymał najwięcej głosów. Jeśli tylko jedna osoba otrzyma głosy, wyznaczy osobę, której chce się pozbyć. Czy to jasne? Wszyscy : '''TAK! '''Chris : Obiady, sru-tu-tu-tu... a, eliminacja. Głosowanie odbywa się tak jak w pierwszym sezonie, czyli w Skrzynce na Głosy. Wszyscy : Suuupeeerr... Noah (PZ) : Jakby kogokowiek to obchodziło. (Leshawna widzi Chef'a trzymającego za wajchę) Leshawna : Chefie, a co Ty robisz? (Chef pociąga wajchę i wszyscy lecą w dół) Uczestnicy : AAAAAAAAA! (krzyki) (Dotarli do malutkiej jaskinii w Moskwie) Chris : Ach, a tu rozpoczynamy nasz sezon na serio! Jeszcze dziś ktoś nas opuści :) Wszyscy : (Jęki) Tammy (PZ) : To miejsce mnie przeraża, ale postaram się wygrać! Chris : Czas na to, żebym podzielił Was na dwie drużyny. Po lewej stronie niech ustawią się, hmmm: Noah, Bridgette, Geoff, Leshawna, Sam, Lindsay, Leonard i Tammy. Wasza drużyna nosi nazwę Drużyna A! Harold (PZ) : Pierwszy raz bez bogini LeShawny :( Chris : A po prawej stronie ustawią się : Katie, Harold, Dawn, Lightning, Ella, Jen, Dave i Shawn. Wasza drużyna od tej chwili to Drużyna B! Lightning (PZ) : Mój team to Drużyna Lightning'a, nie jakaś literka bałwanów! Bridgette (PZ) : Chris, co raz to mniej jesteś oryginalny. (Chris podzielił na drużyny) Chris : A teraz... czas na wyzwanie! Nie możemy wejść do hotelu, bo Chef zgubił klucz. (porozumiewawcze spojrzenie) Katie (PZ) : Kolesiostwo... Chris : Dla was za to taki krótki sprawdzian, która drużyna zdobędzie klucz, wygra tym samym zadanie i dostęp do hotelu, a przegrana odrzuci już jednego ochotnika na kasę ;) Start! (Każdy biegnie) Wyzwanie Drużyna A (Leonard i Tammy biegną smutni, bo Shawn jest w innej drużynie) Leonard (PZ) : 'Cholera, nie jesteśmy z Shawn'em w drużynie... tak to byśmy razem byli w willi ;) Bez skojarzeń. ''(Geoff i Bridgette spędzili czas na kłótni) 'Geoff : '''O co ci chodzi? '''Bridgette : '''Delaney mi chodzi... przespałeś się z nią i zapomniałeś, że ja jestem ważniejsza! ''(Zdzieliła go po pysku) 'Tammy : '''Zachowujesz się słabo. '''Leshawna : '''Dziewczyno, strasznie się zmieniłaś! '''Bridgette : '''Posłuchaj, on mnie zdradził z inną... za kasę! ''(Zaskoczenie) 'Geoff : '''Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? '''Bridgette : 'Że z Tobą zrywam, idioto! (Lindsay i Sam są zaskoczeni) 'Sam : '''Czemu? ;o Ja tam z Dakotą byliśmy ma... ''(Bridgette ucisza go) (Geoff stanął przygnębiony) 'Bridgette : '''Kogo to obchodzi kim byliście? Dla mnie to wszystko skończone, sorki. Nie mam ochoty wybaczać za tak podłą zdradę. ''(Odchodzi..) '''Drużyna B (Katie i Jen spędziły czas na kłótnię, w którą angażowała się też drużyna) Katie : 'Dobra, staczasz się pseudo-blogerko! '''Jen : '''Przynajmniej coś już osiągnęłam, a nie zachowuję się jak ofiara. >) '''Dave : '''Matko Katie, daj sobie spokój! '''Shawn : '''Właśnie, ja nie wiem od kiedy tak zaczęłaś się kłócić. '''Harold : '''Lel... '''Ella : '''Wszystko da się wytłumaczyć za pomocą przyjaźni ;) '''Shawn : '''Nudzisz mnie. '''Dawn : '''Katie, mogłybyśmy otwarcie rozmawiać? Nie rozumiem czemu stałaś się tak apodyktyczna. '''Katie : '''Jesteście siebie warci :) Nie wiecie z kim zadarliście wszyscy, nienawidzę Was! ''(Wszyscy odsuwają się od Katie) 'Katie : '''Eeech, i Was to dziwi? '''Jen : '''Co? Że dziś zostaniesz wyelimowana? Tamci frajerzy mogą nam possać gałę, nawet mogą wygrywać, ale i tak się stoczysz 3;) ''(Siódemka kontynuuje poszukiwania) (Słowa Jen dały Katie do myślenia) '''Katie (PZ) : '''A jest to teraz bardzo ciekawe :D Pokażę im filmik. '''Drużyna A (Lindsay upadł błyszczyk) Lindsay : 'Laski, widziałyście mój błyszczyk? '''Bridgette : '''Sorki, ale nie. ''(Bridgette po "zerwaniu" skupiła się na grze) 'Bridgette (PZ) : '''Tak, ja i Geoff to przeszłość, przynajmniej jedyne co mogę teraz wygrać to kasa i przyjaciół :) Może pewnego dnia pogodzę się z Geoff'em, ale nie teraz. Niech zobaczy, co to znaczy cierpieć... '''Geoff (PZ) : '''Nie czuję teraz szczęścia, nadal mam wyrzuty sumienia za tamtą upojną noc, Sheila mi zniszczyła życie. (tak, wersja oryginalna ;p) ''(Lindsay i Bridgette szukały błyszczyka, Lindsay nawet poszła w krzaki) 'Noah : '''Przecież możesz zawsze sobie kupić nowy. '''Lindsay : '''Nie bądź taki dociekliwy, Noel. Nie znasz kobiet. :P '''Noah (PZ) : '''Odnoszę wrażenie, że jednam niektóre znam, są wspaniałe. Lindsay wydaje mi się teraz mądrzejsza, ale czy to tylko złudzenie? ''(Lindsay zachciało się pójść w potrzebę) 'Lindsay : '''Niepotrzebnie piłam dużo tego soku pomarańczowego przed wyjazdem. '''Bridgette : '''Spoko. Ja nie podglądam. ''(Bridgette wyszła zza krzaków) 'Bridgette : '''Czekamy na Lindsay czy idziemy dalej? '''Leonard : '''Strasznie się nie przejęłaś tym Geoff'em. '''Bridgette : '''Daj mi spokój :/ ''(Lindsay krzyczy) 'Geoff : '''Czemu ona krzyczy? '''Sam : '''Pewnie coś znalazła >) ''(Lindsay rzuciła klucz, który złapał Geoff) 'Geoff : '''Super, idziemy do Chris'a. ''(Drużyna A przyniosła Chris'owi klucz) 'Chris : 'Łał, szybko się uwinęliście. Cóż, są tylko jedne klucze, dlatego wygrywacie! (Drużyna B podbiegła z fałszywką) 'Chris : '''Eee, od razu rozpoznam, że Chef was nabrał :D ''(Dave rzuca się na Chefa) 'Dave : '''Debil! '''Chef : '''Nawzajem... '''Chris : '''Czas stawić się na ceremonię! Aha, zaskoczę Was, to wygrani decydują, kto z przegranych wyleci ;) ''(Zaskoczenie) '''Podwórze (Przed ceremonią Katie wysyła sms do Lindsay) Katie (PZ) : 'Lindsay jest głupia. Dzięki temu zapewnię sobie immunitet do połączenia drużyn, a tamci frajerzy wylecą jedno po drugim ;) ''(Shawn zmawia się z Leonard'em i Tammy) 'Leonard : '''Jednak dobrze, że w trójkę możemy decydować o czyjejś eliminacji >) '''Tammy : '''Kogo obstawiacie u Was, że wyleci? '''Shawn : '''Cóż... głosujcie na Katie. Jest nieobliczalna. '''Leonard : '''Dzięki! '''Shawn (PZ) : '''Mam nadzieję, że Leonard i Tammy namówią ich do pozbycia się do Katie... fajnie byłoby zobaczyć jej minę gdy wylatuje :D ''(Lindsay dostaje sms-a i pokazuje go drużynie) 'Leshawna : '''Omg... '''Bridgette : '''Co za babsztyl! '''Sam : '''Jak można się tak haniebnie zachować? ''(Leshawna przerywa zapędy) 'Leshawna : '''Mam dość! Pójdę jej to wszystko wygarnąć! Kto idzie ze mną? ''(Geoff i Bridgette zgłaszają się i idą, niechętnie, patrząc na siebie) 'Geoff : '''Nie możemy zostać chociaż... ziomkami? '''Bridgette : '''Eee... okay -.- '''Bridgette (PZ) : '''Ludziom daje się szanse, ale chyba jej też powinnam dać... skoro dałam Geoff'owi. ;-; '''Leshawna : '''Cieszę się, że sobie wyjaśniliście tę niesnaskę. Idziemy! ''(Puka do obory) 'Leshawna : '''Sorry, poleją się wyzwiska... PODEJDŹ TU TCHÓRZLIWA PSEUDO-BLOGERKO DO CHOLERY ALBO ROZWALĘ TE CHOLERNE DRZWI!!! ''(Jen była przerażona, Katie uśmiała się) 'Katie : '''Co? Dla mnie to zabawne ;) '''Jen : '''Ty suko... '''Jen (PZ) : '''Boże, ona nagrała to, jak jej wygarniałam co o niej sądzę! To będzie jedna wielka kompromitacja! :( ''(Jen wpuszcza ze strachem trójkę) 'Leshawna : '''Aaa, ty jesteś tą Jen? '''Jen : '''Tak :/ '''Katie : '''Widziałaś ten film? '''Bridgette : '''Possać gałę? To jest raczej szczyt wszystkiego! '''Jen : '''O matko... nie mówiłam tego w dosłownym kontekście! '''Katie : '''Patrzcie, mamy drugiego Ezekiela tutaj 3:) (seksitowski tekst...) ''(Jen wybiegła z płaczem, biegnąc, wywróciła się o Sam'a) 'Sam : '''Co się stało? :./ '''Jen : '''Ta... ''(chlipie) ''dziwka mnie wykorzystała! Wiem, że mi ciężko będzie uwierzyć, ale mówiła o nas takie niemiłe rzeczy, że jesteśmy ujemnymi debilami z IQ poniżej 10, nie znamy się na niczym i jesteśmy pseudo-ludźmi. :'< '''Sam : '''Ja tam ci wierzę, ale Leshawna, Bridgette i Geoff wybiegli z domu i... '''Jen : '''Wiem, zrobili mi awanturę przed wszystkimi :/ ''(Tam słyszy w domku jakieś krzyki) 'Dave : '''Czy wy jesteście tępe? To ona ją do tego sprowokowała... a Chris specjalnie to wykorzystał, by teraz wyleciała! '''Bridgette : '''Skoro chciał jej eliminacji to ma najwyraźniej widoczny powód -.- '''Shawn : '''Lub chce podnieść oglądalność, jesteście tutaj weterankami i do tej pory tego nie wiecie? -.- Zapytajcie się Lindsay, parę razy została przez Chris'a wykorzystana :) '''Bridgette : '''Jakim prawem śmiesz mieszać to w Lindsay! Wszystkich namówię, aby Jen dziś wyleciała!!! '''Dave : '''Jedyne co zrobisz głupia blondyno, to możesz im maksymalnie obciągnąć >) ''(Bridgette rzuciła się na Dave) '''Dave (PZ) : '''Nie będziesz zadzierała z moimi znajomymi >) Jeśli ona wyleci, a my wygramy, to ty możesz liczyć na powrót do domu!!! '''Ceremonia (Emocje ucichły, drużyna A miała podać publiczne wyniki) ---- 'Chris : '''Zaczynamy naszą innowacyjną ceremonię! Dobra, w kolejności alfabetycznej podajecie głosy >) '''Bridgette : '''Jen, pożegnaj się z programem ;) '''Katie : '''Jakie to żałosne... >) '''Geoff : '''Swój głos oddaję na Jen. '''Dave : '''Co za ślepi kretyni ;-; '''Leonard : '''Katie '''Leshawna : '''Swój głos oddam na tą zasraną Jennifer, trzeba to prawidłowo wykorzystać. '''Jen : '>_< 'Lindsay : '''Eee... Jen '''Ella : '''Dlaczego ona? :( '''Noah : '''Głosuję na Jen... po prostu obraziła moje uczucia. ''(Harold strzela facepalm'a) 'Sam : '''Wiem, że was to zdziwi, ale chcę eliminacji Katie. Może i nie posłuchacie do końca, ale stała się wyjątkowo wredna. '''Jen : '''Ech :( '''Tammy : '''Katie, za pewną namową... ''(Chris wyłącza nagranie) 'Chris : '''Chciałem to uciąć po Noah, ale dwa ostatnie głosy dały mi do myślenia. Jest 5-3 Jen, jesteś pierwszą wyeliminowaną osobą z programu! Chcesz coś dodać? '''Jen : '>_< (Dawn współczuła Jen) 'Dawn : '''Nie martw się. :) Obiecuję, że postaramy się aby Katie wyleciała następnym razem. '''Jen : '''Dzięki, a jak jedna z tych wyeliminowanych szmat typu LeDown, Most i udawany chłopak tej drugiej usiądą przed telewizorkiem, to pożałują tej decyzji >) Mam taką nadzieję, że sobie otworzą oczy kretyni ;D '''Dawn : '''Przynajmniej wrócisz do swoich zajęć typu blog. '''Jen : '''Oooo, miło, że stąd mam widzów :) ''(Macha do swojej drużyny i odpływa jakiś sprzętem) 'Jen : '''Co to? '''Chris : '''Kopuła Wstydu blogerko :) Powodzenia! Niestety zostałaś najgorszą zawodniczką w historii show! '''Jen : '''Wiadomo czyja to zasługa >) ''(Kopuła Wstydu zanurzyła się w dół i odpłynęła, kierował nią jeden ze stażystów) 'Chris : '''Eeech, czasami te ceremonie potrafią być naprawdę dramatyczne. Jak bardzo podniesie się ciśnienie zawodnikom w drugim odcinku Chris vs. Łamagi? ''(Oddalenie od Montany, obraz zniknął) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki AnonymousWriter'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : Chris vs. Łamagi